cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Vote of No Confidence (9-11-08)
According the the Constitution of the Eagles Landing, the President may be impeached by a vote of no confidence. In this vote, 2/3 of the electorate in the Senate must vote in favor for impeachment. Once the president is impeached, the reigning head of the Senate automatically becomes president, his assistant becomes the head of the Senate, and he appoints a new assistant. The state where the removed senator was from reelected a new offical, by there own means, to replace the new president. =The War with Throttlebottom= On August 15, 2008, the Christian Coalition of Countries was declared war upon by The Templar Knights and Global Order of Darkness. On that same day, Eagles Landing was attacked by the nation of Throttlebottom of The Templar Knights. The Eagles Landing Defense forced fought the first day valiantly, winning all battles and stealing $102,000. Despite these victories, Eagles Landing began to loose the war against Throttlebottom. Major General Donald Monroe made this statement on Friday, "People of Eagles Landing! It is time that we defend our nation! I call upon the youth and the old to come to arms and fight of this great Satan at all costs." . Major General Donald Monroe was killed by a bombing mission in Eagles Landing the next day. General Samuel Hinkmen of the Republican Army was commissioned to replace him. He sent his men on an aggressive military mission, that had the potential of ending the war. He sent all forces to destroy the Throttlebottom capital of Snoring-At-Vespers. As the tanks rolled into battle, a "dirty bomb" exploded, destroying the tanks. The men stormed the city, destorying a looting the capital. The Throttlebottom army soon deposed the Republic Army troops, who where unable to find the leader of the country, Throttlebottom. On Saturday, President buzzboygt made this statement to the people of Eagles Landing, "People of Eagles Landing, we are to fight to defend our nation. We must hold our ground, we must defend our great nation against foreign aggressors. I am calling everyone, everywhere to a call of arms, we must unite together in order to kill this demon who is trying to destroy us." He called upon former nation of the Irish Republican Army for aid and support. GrecoRomania responded with a small amount of aid, but was threaten by the Throttlebottom and backed out of it. On August 17, 2008, the country of Eagles Landing entered Anarchy, the senate was sent home and the defense of the nation was reduced to the individual states. The Guardia Movement gained momentum in southern Eagles Landing as calls for Cession were heard around the region. A total of 9,720 lives were lost in the Fifth Great War from the nation of Eagles Landing. =The End of War= Surrender After the surrender of the Christian Coalition of Countries to The Templar Knights and Global Order of Darkness, Throttlebottom ceased all attacks against Eagles Landing. The two nations signed a cease-fire, and are in a mutual peace. The economy of Eagles Landing was in a shambles. The great buildings of the capital were in ruin, the government was in anarchy, and the individual states took almost complete control of their regions. End of Anarchy On August 21, 2008, the government of the Republic of Eagles Landing reconvened. New leadership was elected from every state. The control of the The Revolution Movement of Eagles Landing was lost. A push for a second election and impeachment of Buzzboygt was pushed for by representatives of all political movements. The average income during this era was recorded as $5,475 a year. This caused a push for economic change. =Impeachment Charges= The official charges of Impeachment were given by the Gentlewoman form Estician, Ms. Sammy Griffin (W). Today, I, call the Senate of Eagles Landing to a vote of no confidence on current President of Eagles Landing, buzzboygt. This leader has, in his short reign as president, destroied and rebuilt the economy of Ealges Landing, twice. No leader should be given this many chance to destroy the lives of the people of Eagles Landing. We must not give him a third opportunity to destroy the economy. =The Vote= The Vote was Tallied as follows. =The Decision= In order for the impeachment to be completed, 10 out of 14 would have to declare no confidence in the current leadership in order to have a 2/3 majority. Only 9 out of 14 voted in favor of impeachment, therefore, President buzzboygt retained the position of President of Eagles Landing. =Controversy= Chad Becket Chad Becket was considered at the time to be a sure Aye vote before the initial vote took place. Chad Becket was known to be a strong anti-Guardian citizen from Estician. Estician is believed the be the most affected negatively by the buzzboygt administration due to its high unemployment rate and the strong anti-welfare position of buzzboygt. When Chad Becket declared he was against impeachment of buzzboygt, however, many began to fear that a corrupt bargain had been made between he and Category:History of Eagles Landingcket denied all allegations saying, "The charges brought against the president were all things that he could not control. It is the Senates job to do the tasks he is opposed of. He can veto these legislation, but we have enough votes to overturn any veto. He does his job, foreign policy, good enough that he does not deserve to loose his job. It was the Senate that declared war, and it is the Senate that has and shall take the blame. This is the reason why there are so few returning Senators." Category:History of Eagles Landing